Wireless earphones that stream digital-audio content from sources are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,203, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a wireless earphone pair where each earphone is capable of receiving and playing digital-audio streamed over ad-hoc or infrastructure Wi-Fi networks. This patent also describes that the source of the digital-audio content could be a wireless network adapter that plugs into a audio player (such as a personal digital audio player (DAP)) and transmits the audio from the audio player to the earphones via a Wi-Fi ad hoc network. Also, the earphones may connect to, and stream digital-audio content from, a remote server through the Internet via an infrastructure Wi-Fi network.